


i'm way too selfless (you leave me helpless)

by mac_irony



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it's really not that bad but still), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Greasy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Humor, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Junhui is a serial flirt, Junhui is also an idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, alcohol mention, i love that that is a tag, minor bts and got7 because I'm soft for 97 line, sorry I only tagged the ones who do stuff for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: Minghao fights the grin off his face before picking up the phone. “Henderson’s morgue, you stab ‘em, we slab ‘em. This is Eight Ball speaking.”“Get off Tumblr, you nerd,” Junhui hisses as Minghao cackles. “I have a huge favor to ask you,” He continues.“Oh goody.”aka5 times Minghao was the best wingman Junhui could have asked for and the 1 time Junhui tried to return the favor





	i'm way too selfless (you leave me helpless)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my first kpop fic and my first svt fic so I hope I didn't screw up the characterization too much!
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!

[1]

Minghao objectively shouldn’t be a wingman.

He’s introverted, his Korean (while much better than it was in high school) is still shaky, and he has literally never dated or asked out anyone in his life. All of this combined should have steered him far away from the part-time profession of being his best friend’s usual wingman.

That and the fact that he was head-over-heels for said best friend.

Details, details.

Anyways.

Despite all the warnings flashing like road work signs on a dark highway, Minghao still managed to acquire the worst position in history: Wen Junhui’s Go-To Wingman.

To be fair, only 70% of the time was Junhui actively asking for help. The other times it was mostly Minghao taking action after listening to him whine and mope dramatically. 

Like this time.

Minghao’s _actual_ job was as a barista in their school’s campus coffee shop. Most of the student body frequented it and how he managed to be hired out of all the people was rather fascinating but he is not complaining.

Junhui _is_ complaining, however.

Not about Minghao’s job, but rather about one of the people Minghao has served due to his job.

“She’s so pretty, how is that even genetically possible,” he whines leaning against the drink pick-up counter as Minghao makes his eighth caramel frappuccino within the hour. He glances over at the girl sitting at a table for two, with a vanilla latte Minghao whipped up for her about twenty minutes ago, flipping through a paperback with what appears to be minimal interest.

“Am I supposed to respond with something valuable?” He mutters back before calling out for the frappuccino’s owner.

“I’m not sure, if I’m honest,” Junhui responds, shrugging at the bored look Minghao shoots him. “I’d go up and talk to her but I was recently told I can be too forward and greasy so I’m trying to fix that,” he continues, sighing and settling his head in the palm of his hand.

“I’ve been telling you that you’re a grease-ball for years and you only now decide to act on it?” Minghao says.

“But it was Wonwoo who told me recently and since he’s dating Mingyu now so I trust his opinion on stuff like this.”

“Wonwoo’s expertise on anything should not be based on his relationship with Mingyu.”

“Are you implying that he’s wrong?”

“Absolutely not. You’re gross.”

Junhui scoffed at that and went back to sighing. Minghao tried to ignore it but by the sixth sigh, he was annoyed enough to take action. 

“Give me 10,000 won,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Why?” he asked, depositing the bill in Minghao’s hand.

“I’m helping you. She’s practically done her drink and I’m sure as hell not paying for it out of my own pocket.”

“How much is it? I didn’t think there was a drink over 5,000 here?”

“It’s going in the tip jar because I deserve it for being such a good friend.” With that, Minghao pushed the money in the register and made change, keeping true to his statement and shoving it into the jar in front. He then proceeds to make the girl’s vanilla latte with extra syrup as he has when he made it the first time. He put on the lid and scribbled Junhui’s number on the side. 

He walked out from behind the counter and over to the girl. “Excuse me? Ma’am? I’m sorry to bother but my friend thinks you’re really pretty but was too shy to come talk to you so I brought you another latte, on the house.” He said, painting at Junhui who was awkwardly trying not to look over at them. “His number is on the side if you want it, but don’t feel pressured at all.” He smiled at the girl who accepted the latte with thanks and as he turned to leave he felt a tap on his wrist.

“Um, what is his name?” She shyly asked, a blush dusting her cheeks. Minghao internally rolled his eyes at his best friend’s ability to charm a girl without having ever talked to her.

“Wen Junhui. I know he seems a little weird right now,” another glance at Junhui proving him right as he accidentally spilled the straws all over the floor, “but he’s honestly a really good guy.”

The girl thanked him again and Minghao left to go tend to Junhui’s mess while she took the new latte and departed from the coffee shop. 

As they picked up the straws Minghao muttered, “You’re welcome. She’ll probably text you at some point.” 

Junhui thanked him with an annoyingly adorable smile on his face and Minghao left to go tend a new customer, pointedly not looking at that expression.

As he made his _ninth_ caramel frappuccino of his shift he couldn’t help but feel the little bubble of jealousy that arose as he noticed Junhui smiling down at his phone already.

It was moments like this when Minghao hated being such a good friend.

 

( “Minghao as your friend I’m telling you this. You’re an idiot.” Mingyu says as they sit in the library the next day.

“Excuse you?”

“You are forever going to be the bridesmaid if you keep setting him up with other people.”

“Jun’s my best friend. I’m not going to let my feelings stop him from dating people. It’s not worth it for me and it’s not fair to him.” Minghao dismisses Mingyu and attempts to return to his essay.

“You’re too selfless for your own good sometimes. You’re just going to end up hurt in the end like this.” Mingyu sends him a look, as if he’s giving life-changing advice for the greater good.

“Look, I’d rather be the bridesmaid than not in the wedding at all. Ok? It’s better this way.” Minghao says, ignoring the sad look Mingyu shoots him. “Now write your damn essay; It’s due tomorrow and you’ve barely started.”

“Not everyone can be as intelligent and put together as you are, Hao.”

Minghao smirks in response. )

 

[2]

“Thank you so much for agreeing to go tonight, HaoHao!” Junhui says, bright and bubbly, as they walk towards the diner they are meeting their dates at.

That’s right! Junhui and Minghao are going on a date.

Just not with each other.

Minghao hates how his mind keeps replaying those phrases over and over. 

“Don’t call me that. And you’re welcome. Just don’t expect anything to come out of this, please? I’m really not interested in dating right now.” Minghao says, although, if he’s honest, he’s not sure he’ll be interested in dating for a long time. 

(Unless it’s Junhui of course.)

(Gross.)

“Of course not. I’m just glad you’re coming at all! You were so weird when I asked you.”

_Maybe because all you said was “Will you go on a date with me?” without any context for the first few minutes and left me hanging trying to figure out if this was the best day of my life or a sick joke._

To say the least, Minghao isn’t really looking forward to this date. To be fair though he appreciates that it’s not with girls this time. The last time Junhui roped him into a double date with one of his flings it had been with girls and as polite as Minghao is, it had gotten very difficult to not shake off the girl hanging from his elbow yelling “I’M GAY!”

When they enter the diner, he sees Junhui wave at a pair of guys sitting next to each other in a booth and follows him over, sliding in next to his best friend. 

They introduce each other and have a bit of group conversation before Junhui and his date are off in their own world talking about whatever common interests they have. Minghao strikes up polite conversation with the guy he’s supposed to be with but it becomes painfully clear that this guy got dragged along to this too. Minghao takes solace in the shared discomfort and doesn’t push conversation anymore. 

Hearing the other two flirt is less than pleasant but he knew what he was in for when he signed up for this so it hurts a little bit less. Also, Junhui is a serial flirt, so Minghao pretends this is just Junhui talking normally, even though he knows better.

Dinner is longer than Minghao or his date would prefer but shorter than they anticipated as Junhui and his date decide that they want to spend some time together _separately if that’s alright with you guys?_

Minghao here’s the suggestive undertone in Junhui’s voice when he suggests that Minghao and his date could do the same and blanches. He rushes out some bullshit excuse about having a lab report to finish but he had such a _lovely_ time. He gives a small wave to the guy who looks about as relieved as Minghao at the idea of departure, who responds with a half smile and an equally bullshit excuse about feeding his fish and they walk in opposite directions, leaving the couple behind.

 

( When Minghao gets home, his roommate Kunpimook takes one look at his expression and dashes into to the kitchen, coming back with a package of store-bought cookies and a bright smile.

“Superhero movies? You look like you’ve had a long night,” he asks and Minghao’s face immediately brightens.

“Deadpool?” He asks in response.

“Only if after we can watch Green Lantern?” Kunpimook pleads, pouting a bit.

“Green Lantern is shit, Bam,” Minghao laughs, using the nickname the Thai boy insisted on.

“But it’s _enjoyable_ shit. You in?”

“Absolutely.” )

 

[3]

Minghao, Junhui, and their friends Soonyoung and Chan are walking back to Minghao’s to relax after a grueling dance practice when it happens. 

Their little team is recreational, with only Soonyoung and Junhui majoring in the arts so far, (Chan is still undecided and Minghao is about to declare a major in biochem and a minor in creative writing). However, they still practice multiple times a week and perform often enough to warrant the commitment. 

The point is, they’re tired and hungry and so _so_ close to the apartment when they’re stopped by a guy twice the size of Minghao. 

Soonyoung is about to ask how he can help the man, a bright smile already gracing his features, but the guy immediately turns to Junhui and reaches out to grab him.

“You!” He grunts. The guy sounds vaguely intoxicated and it makes Minghao nervous. 

Junhui steps back out of reach before gently asking who the man is and how can he help.  
The guy grunts again and starts walking towards Junhui speaking loudly enough that Chan gets skittish and moves away to stand by Soonyoung. 

“Wen Junhui. You bastard!”

“I’m sorry? I don’t know who you are or what I’ve done or how you know me-” Junhui is cut off by a fist landing on his face.

Minghao jumps out to grab Junhui as he stumbles and the man just continues yelling. “She was the love of my life and she just left because you fucking _looked_ at her. You deserve a beating you piece of shit. You fucking _ruined_ my life. _I’ll kill you_.” He stumbles over his words but Minghao knows clear as day that this is a crazy jealous ex and Junhui was, while well-trained, not in any condition to handle this right now. 

Minghao pushes Junhui towards Soonyoung and Chan calling, “Get to my place. Jun knows where the key is and if not, BamBam should be home. I’m going to help this guy find a better way to take out his frustrations from being dumped.”

“Minghao-” Chan tries to argue but he’s cut off.

“It’s not up for debate. Go and make sure you’re nose isn’t broken as well,” he directs the last part at Junhui, who’s looking at him like he’s crazy (he probably is) but follows directions and the leave.

Meanwhile, the brute is clearly steaming from having been dismissed by a kid like Minghao and begins backing him up towards the wall of the building. “You little brat,” he spits, slamming Minghao into the wall, his arm against Minghao’s neck.

“Is this the only way you know how to take out your anger?” Minghao taunts, struggling for breath more than he’d like to admit.

“You’ve got a smart mouth. Maybe I should punch some sense into it,” the guy replies and does just that. However, he releases Minghao to do so, meaning that the punch aimed for his jaw hits his eye instead and _wow, that’s gonna bruise_. 

Minghao hits the pavement from the impact but stands back up almost immediately. “Is this how you treated that girlfriend you had? I’ll bet this is why she left you.”

The guy growls and goes to hit Minghao again, but this time he’s able to avoid it. “Are you just to afraid that you did it yourself so you’re blaming the kid well-known for his pretty face?” 

The guy loses his mind.

Now luckily, Minghao has trained in martial arts since he was a toddler, so the fight isn’t as mismatched as it may have appeared at first sight. He takes a few more hits than intended but eventually, the guy is lying slumped against the wall of the bar Minghao assumes he came from. He pokes his head in and informs the bartender as quickly as possible before high-tailing it back to his apartment.

 

( When he arrives, Soonyoung, Chan, and Kunpimook are sitting on the couch, all gaping at him in horror. 

“That bad?” he asks as a joke, hoping it’ll break the tension

Junhui, who he can tell has been anxiously pacing, jumps right to him, already starting to lecture him.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed! You idiot!” Junhui screeches.

“I’ll get the kit,” Kunpimook says jumping to his feet. 

“We’ll heat up soup,” Soonyoung joins, dragging Chan to the kitchen, probably anticipating the shitshow about to go down.

“I was thinking that if anyone could take him, it’d be me. I just wanted you guys to get safe in case he got really violent.” Minghao responds. 

“I could have handled it too!”

“Jun, you have had a total of seven hours of sleep in the last five days, you’re exhausted from practice, and he was coming for you specifically. You would have gotten thrashed around like a ragdoll. That’s not happening. Not as long as you have me.” Minghao doesn’t mean to sound so cheesy and gross but that’s what comes out of his mouth.

Junhui’s voice drops to a whisper, “Hao, you idiot. I’m sorry. I just don’t want you hurt. I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so _so sorry_.” He keeps murmuring this until Minghao cuts him off.

“Stop apologizing. He was drunk and crazy. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Junhui continues apologizing, holding onto Minghao’s shirt like a lifeline.

What he thinks is _It’s okay. I’d probably die to keep you safe_. But that sound too much like the truth.

What he says instead is, “I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Besides, your face is too pretty to get all bloody and bruised” which isn’t much better, but it sounds a little bit less like he’s in love with him.

Kunpimook returns with the first aid kit and hands it to Junhui who immediately demands Minghao remove his shirt so he can check for bruises. 

Minghao lets Junhui tend to his injuries (they aren’t _that_ extensive) and tries to fight the onslaught of affectionate words threatening to spill out of his mouth every time he feels Junhui’s eyes or skin on him. 

One way or another, this boy is going to be the death of him. ) 

 

[4]

Minghao is slightly ashamed that Junhui’s contact is “Jun (=`ω´=).”

Mostly, it’s because it’s the only contact in his phone with anything cutesy. Everyone else is just their names. It’s also a bit because Junhui entered it himself and he’s too sentimental (and whipped) to change it.

His shame at the contact name doesn’t, however, stop him from smiling like a moron every time it flashes on the screen as his phone.

He fights the grin off his face before picking up the phone. “Henderson’s morgue, you stab ‘em, we slab ‘em. This is Eight Ball speaking.”

“Get off Tumblr, you nerd,” Junhui hisses as Minghao cackles. “I have a huge favor to ask you,” He continues.

“Oh goody.”

“I’m sorry in advance.”

“Spit it out.”

“So you know how I have that guy I’ve been talking to recently?” Minghao’s heart clenches but he makes a sound of confirmation nonetheless. “Okay, well he and I were just going to test the waters today, chilling at my place and watch movies. But…”

“But what? Did he blow you off or something?” Minghao wished he didn’t feel so hopeful that the answer would be yes.

“I’m offended you think that anyone would blow me off,” Junhui scoffs. “No, he didn’t but my roommate is an asshole and is having his date over tonight and they are, um, how do I say this delicately?”

“You don’t normally say anything delicately, why start now?”

“Fine. They’re fucking really loudly in the other room so is there any way we could do this at yours?” Junhui’s tone is frustrated but hopeful and Minghao has always had trouble saying no to him.

“Yeah, sure. I just left anyway and BamBam is on a road trip with his friends so it’s all yours.”

“Yes! You’re the best! Tha-”

Minghao cuts him off, “There are rules though. Don’t break anything, eat what you want but not to the point where I have to go grocery shopping again this week to be able to survive and, no sex on my bed. Or the couch for that matter. Or just like in the apartment at all please?”

“Will do! Love you, Haohao!”

God, he hates that nickname.

“Love you too, Jun,” He indulges.

He hates himself more.

 

( When he knocks on the door to Hansol’s dorm, he’s not surprised to hear the crashes that sound from within. He’s also not surprised that Hansol is baffled as to why he’s there.

Hansol lets him in, gaze questioning.

“I got sexiled from my apartment by someone who doesn’t live there,” he says.

“Explain?” 

“Jun.”

Hansol laughs as Minghao relays their phone call.

“Dude you are so whipped. How do you manage this?” He laughs, but Minghao isn’t stupid. He can hear the underlying worry in his friend’s voice. 

Most of their friends are aware of his overload of emotions for Junhui, but most of them are optimistic and think they’ll end up together for some god-forsaken reason. Hansol is one of the few who is realistic, despite being younger, and while they all have their hopes for a happy ending, it’s nice talking it out with someone who isn’t already planning a wedding that only happens in Minghao’s dreams.

“A lot of pretending,” Minghao mutters. “He told me he loved me at the end of the phone call,” he laughs mirthlessly.

“What?!” 

“Yep right after I gave him practically free reign of my home for his date.”

“He’s an idiot. You’re not subtle.”

“Thanks,” Minghao says, voice dripping with sarcasm and glare filled with flames.

“You’re welcome.” Hansol is unfazed as always. “What’d you say in response.”

“I said it right back. Like an idiot.” 

“Damn.”

“When else am I going to?” 

Hansol is a realist, and it makes the pitying glances a little more painful. )

 

[5]

Minghao, for all he complains, really does love all of his friends. 

He’s not very social and was incredibly shy, especially when he first got to university, so he’s not sure how he ended up with a second family he depends on more than his biological one.

Not that he’s complaining.

Minghao isn’t really sure when “family dinners” started but they’re a rather nice tradition in his opinion.

They’re very simple. The thirteen of them get together to have dinner and depending on how busy people are, maybe say later for movies or something. They’re never too organized but their always scheduled for days when everyone can make it. 

Jeonghan wouldn’t let a single one of his ducklings slip through the cracks. 

This being the case, Minghao is nonplussed, to say the least, to get a text from Junhui informing him that he’s skipping family dinner. 

_Hey Haohao !!! Look so this guy in my psych class f i n a l l y asked me out and I rlly rlly wanna go so i need you to cover for me at dinner tonight ?? pls!!!!! Just so jeonghan-hyung doesn’t throw a fit,,,, Luv u!!!!_

To be fair, Minghao is pissed about this for many reasons. Firstly, he hasn’t seen Junhui in ages because of workload recently and he misses his best friend. 

Secondly, without Junhui there, they’ll all want to talk about Minghao’s feelings which he _does not want a single bit_. 

Thirdly, Junhui was his ride there because Mingyu lives just far enough that he doesn’t want to walk. Not to mention that he’d been waiting for an _I’m here !!_ text for almost 30 minutes, meaning if he walked, he would absolutely miss dinner.

Lastly, Junhui is skipping family dinner for a date. Minghao isn’t surprised, so to say, just disappointed. Not to mention that now Minghao is supposed to cover for him so that Jeonghan won’t shriek. They both know it’ll happen either way but whatever.

He considers not texting back. He considers texting back with something a little mean in hopes that it wounds the other’s ego just a tad. He also considers showing Jeonghan the text just to spite Junhui. But, then he realizes that Jeonghan’s tantrum would be almost equally as unpleasant as the sinking feeling he’s getting in his stomach, and he’s never really wanted to hurt Junhui so those all get nixed.

Minghao made a promise to himself when he first realized how he felt about his best friend. He swore that he would never let his feelings and emotions get in the way of Junhui’s life and actions. It was honestly the least he could do to make sure Junhui led a happy unimpeded life, at least in terms of romance. 

It stung a bit, knowing that Junhui had someone he liked enough to miss out on Mingyu’s home-cooked food, but he knows that it’s his job as the best friend and (un)official wingman to make this night good for Junhui, and that means letting him go on his date without a worry in the world, free to kiss whoever he wanted to.

(That doesn’t mean Minghao doesn’t wish Junhui were standing at his doorstep instead of with some pretentious dickwad, but whatever.)

He sends back: _You owe me, but sure. Have fun, and make good decisions pls, don’t do anything I wouldn’t_

When he hears another ping he reads the message, rolling his eyes even though no one can see him. 

_But then i wouldnt have any funnnnnn :P dont worry abt me ill be fine_

Frustrated, Minghao calls Wonwoo, as he’s the only one with a car who most likely hasn’t left yet.

“Wonwoo-hyung?” He asks as the line picks up and he hears a soft murmur of greeting.

“What’s up Hao? Are you at Mingyu’s yet?”

“No. Are you?”

“I’m leaving my place now. Why do you ask?”

“I need a ride. It’s too far to walk there and my previous ride…” he tries to think of a way to phrase it so Wonwoo won’t ask questions. “Is unable to take me anymore.” He isn’t pleased with that but it’s too late now.

“I thought Jun was taking you?” Wonwoo asks. Minghao hears him shuffling down the stairs of his complex.

“He was. He can’t anymore.”

Wonwoo lets out an audible sigh, but tells Minghao he’ll be there in ten before they end the call with pleasantries. Phone calls with Wonwoo are always brief, professional, and to-the-point, though Minghao knows that Wonwoo is really just a bundle of social and emotional constipation.

He hops in the car when it arrives, thanking Wonwoo for the adjustment, and after a minute of peaceful silence, the deep rumble of the driver’s voice cuts through the air. 

“So Jun’s not coming tonight?”

“Uh, yeah. He’s… sick,” Minghao responds, settling for an easy lie to uphold the rest of the night.

“I can tell you’re lying. Tell me the truth.” Wonwoo has always been rather blunt, but he’s also been one of Junhui’s friends almost as long as Minghao, and they both know that Junhui is a crybaby when he’s sick and would have complained to any and everyone about missing if that was the real reason.

“You can’t tell the others.”

“I figured that much. C’mon, what did the idiot do now?”

“He didn’t do anything bad per say,” Minghao says, “He just got asked out by this guy he really likes and didn’t want to turn him down so it wouldn’t seem like he’s not interested.”

“Too many double negatives.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Kidding. But next time I see him I’m going to whack him upside the head,” Wonwoo grumbles. “Jeonghan’s going to be pissed.”

“Which is why he asked me to cover,” Minghao reminds him.

“That’s not going to change shit.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

Minghao doesn’t respond.

“Nevermind. Stupid question. Sorry.” Wonwoo isn’t stupid by any means. He knows exactly why Minghao is doing it.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles in response.

 

( When they arrive, announcing that Junhui’s sick and couldn’t make it, Jeonghan does throw a fit. He flits around making sure that no one else is sick and almost rushes to get a thermometer when he feels Minghao’s forehead a little warmer than he deems acceptable. Luckily, Seungcheol stops him before he can perform a physical.

As they eat dinner, there’s a distinct lack of narcissism from the area next to Minghao where Junhui always sits, and Minghao is much quieter than usual.

“Minghao, I don’t mean to pry-” Jeonghan begins.

“Yes you do,” Jisoo cuts in.

“Hush. I don’t mean to pry but you’re awfully quiet tonight. Is everything okay?” Jeonghan says. Everyone’s eyes turn to Minghao and if it were anyone besides his friends he’d feel much more insecure.

“I’m fine! No worries!” He smiles, but no one seems to believe him. They let it drop, however, and the night continues as normal. 

Mingyu pulls him into the kitchen before he leaves, saying something about leftovers for Junhui, but Minghao knows by the look on his face that it’s not that simple.

“Wonwoo tells me everything, you know,” He says as he puts together boxes of what little leftovers they had from dinner.

“I figured. Don’t be mad at him, please? It’s not like he did anything wrong.”

“Like hell he didn’t. Look, Minghao, Junhui is one of my best friends, but he’s kind of an asshole. It’s okay to be angry at him for this.”

“It’s fine, honestly. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Minghao!” Mingyu whisper-yells, so not to attract the attention of anyone (Jeonghan) eavesdropping. “You’re too selfless sometimes. He was a dick today. Junhui ditched _all_ of us for some random guy, left you to fend for yourself getting here, and expected you to pick up after him, all for what? So he could maybe get some unsatisfactory sex?”

“Mingyu.”

“Minghao, I know you love him, okay? I know you would go to the ends of the earth to see him happy and I understand that completely. Just don’t let that mean that you let him get away with being a dick. Okay? For all of us, please, knock some sense into him.”

“I…” Minghao stutters, “I will. I just didn’t… I didn’t want to-”

“Seem like a selfish friend who is not-so-secretly in love with him and bitter because he’s going on a date with someone that isn’t you?”

“I hate when you read my mind.”

“It’s a gift. Now take these leftovers and keep them for yourself. He doesn’t deserve my cooking.”

Minghao takes the food home and has solid dinners for the next three days.

On the fourth day, Junhui takes him out to eat to apologize for being a shitty friend.

Minghao forgives him almost instantly. )

 

[+1]

Minghao, surprisingly, likes parties.

You’d think that with all his dislike of socializing he’d vehemently decline any and all invitations. But he found after his first one that they were kind of fun. He could get a bit buzzed, dance with lower expectations, and be practically invisible. 

To clarify: he doesn’t love parties like Junhui and most of their other friends, but he doesn’t mind going once in a while. 

He arrives at this particular party later into the night than most of the other attendees. He had been finishing up a paper when Junhui texted him the invite and had decided to go after finishing the assignment which only took another hour and a half, not including getting ready (which is always a process).

As he makes his way through the small crowd, looking for Junhui, he finds himself in the kitchen. He decides to pour himself a drink, mixing together a small amount of vodka with the off-brand sprite sitting on the counter. He had a relatively high alcohol tolerance and he wasn’t planning on getting smashed so this drink should satisfy him for a while.

As he turns to exit, a familiar face walks through the entrance. 

“Is that Xu Minghao?” The boy says with mock surprise before the two embrace in an awkward bro-hug. 

“Hey, Jeongguk, what’s up? I didn’t know you’d be here!” He says back smiling. He and Jeongguk sit together in their organic chemistry class and are good friends, but don’t talk much outside of group chats and class.

“Well this is Tae’s party so I think I’m supposed to be more confused, but honestly Tae knows everyone so at the same time I’m not.” Jeongguk laughs.

“Actually Jun invited me last minute without any details besides the address and decent music so I had no clue.” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping he’s not intruding on Taehyung’s gathering too much. He knew the host from Jeongguk and Junhui’s stories but had never formally met the other.

“Wait! You’re the cute one?” Jeongguk suddenly shrieks.

“Excuse me?”

“Tae and Junhui-hyung have a theater class together and I always meet Tae outside of the building so we can grab lunch so because of that I met Junhui and he’s always talking about this cute friend of his. He thinks you’d be perfect for me. He told me he was going to invite you so that we could meet!” Jeongguk is laughing.

“Wait, wait, I thought you were dating Taehyung-hyung?” Minghao asks, confused. 

“I mean yeah, but we don’t like walk around shouting about it and Junhui is a bit oblivious.”

“You can say that again,” Minghao says rolling his eyes. “Are you sure he was talking about me? We have a fair amount of cute friends who he could be trying to set you up with.”

“No, it’s definitely you. A little shy at first but a savage once he’s used to you? New hair color every four months? Lives in hoodies but somehow the world is still his runway?” 

“What a dork.”

“This is hysterical-” Jeongguk begins laughing again only to be interrupted by another figure entering the kitchen. 

“Jeongguk-ah, my friend texted a few minutes ago that he’s here do you want me to…” Junhui trails off as he sees the pair talking. “I see you’ve already met.”

“Jun, you’re an idiot.” 

He says this but also notices just how good Junhui looks tonight. He’s dressed up more than normal and honestly, Minghao is dying a little on the inside because of it. Why is is his best friend so damn attractive. It’s not fair.

“What?”

“This is my lab partner in OCHEM, Jeon Jeongguk.”

“Wait, you guys already know each other?” Junhui looks genuinely confused and Minghao resists the urge to go poke his cheeks as he pouts. 

“Longer than we have probably,” Jeongguk says to Junhui, standing up straight again.

“You’re an idiot,” Minghao repeats.

“Point taken. But also, I was right!” Junhui exclaims, a smile gracing his features. 

“About what?” Minghao asks, unamused.

“You guys do look cute together!”

An awkward silence takes over as Jeongguk looks at his feet. To most outsiders, it might look like Jeongguk was just shy, but since all parties sans Junhui were well aware of Jeongguk’s relationship status, it proved to just be awkward tension.

“Actually-” Minghao begins, trying to save the situation without outing his shy friend.

Junhui interrupts before he can say anything meaningful, “Minghao, I don’t want to hear any back talk. I’ve had a hunch about this for a while and I’m positive you guys would work really well!”

“Jun,” Minghao tries again, noticing Jeongguk’s anxious expression deepening.

“I mean you guys are same-age friends, both bio majors, you’re like made for each other! It’s cute!”

“Jun!” Minghao says, stopping him from saying anything else. 

Junhui looks at him with wide-eyes, confused but hopeful. It pisses Minghao off a bit.

“Jeongguk, I’ll explain everything to him but is there a place we could talk more privately?”

“Yeah. Down the hallway, second door on the left is my room. You’ll be good there.”

“Thank you and I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” Jeongguk slips out of the room and bolts to Taehyung’s side across the room.

Junhui follows Minghao to Jeongguk’s room silently, waiting for the former to let it out.

“What the hell were you doing?” Minghao growls.

“I was trying to help! I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem is that you’re oblivious to the world around you!”

Junhui’s head cocks in confusion.

“Jeongguk is dating Taehyung-hyung,” he states, pronouncing each word clearly.

“I-I didn’t know. I’ll apologize,” Junhui mumbles. “I’m sorry to you too, Hao. I just wanted you to be happy. I thought it would work.”

“Jun,” Minghao says, having calmed down a bit. “I appreciate that but why did you think pushing it so hard was going to work. Even if he wasn’t dating someone else we’d be uncomfortable with that.”

“You always help me out when I’m interested in someone, I just thought I’d return the favor. I didn’t know-” 

“Jun, I’m not mad that you didn’t know they were dating. I’m just frustrated because you tried to force me onto a person that to the best of your knowledge was a complete stranger to me.”

“I was just trying to help,” Junhui says, getting defensive.

“I know, but maybe I don’t need your help with stuff like this!” Minghao says, taking a step back. He can feel his emotions getting out of hand. “Sorry. I’m not trying to yell or get angry.”

“Why won’t you accept my help? You do this for me all the time, I just want you to be happy too.”

“Jun, I don’t want to date anyone right now. Please, just don’t set me up with people. I appreciate the thought but, I just don’t want the help.”

“But, Hao, I don’t want to leave you behind all the time. You’re my best friend and I just want you to be able to find someone who gives you all those gross butterflies and makes you smile all the time. I just want-”

“If you say you just want me to be happy one more time, I’m going to punch you,” Minghao glares half-heartedly. It’s too early in the night to be dealing with emotions.

“It’s true.” 

“Still”

“Minghao, why won’t you just let me help you? I know you say you’re fine with everything like it is now but I see the way you look at me when I’m on dates. You look like-” 

“Stop.”

“Like you want something like that too. You look like you’re lonely and sad and-”

“Stop, please.” Minghao turns around, not able to look at Junhui anymore.

“Minghao, I can help!”

“No! You can’t!” He says back. He’s not yelling but his voice is louder and squeakier.

“Why not?” Junhui says back, his volume equal to Minghao’s.

“Because no matter what I do, I will always be left behind. I will stay behind and watch your back and sit with you when they break your heart and help you find someone new when you’re ready because _that_ is my job.” 

“What are you-” Junhui starts.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel or _how I look at you_ ,” He spits those few words with venom, disgusted at how obvious he was. “It doesn’t matter as long as you are doing what or who makes you happy, okay? So please, stop trying to help me when the only way you can is destined to leave you unhappy.”

Honestly, Minghao didn’t expect to break like this. He expected never to say a word and die alone, with his three dogs and this secret buried deep inside his heart. But, nonetheless, it’s bubbling up now, and he’s not really sure where this will lead or end. All he can see is heartbreak.

“Minghao, can you look at me?” Junhui is standing right next to him and he turns to face him. Minghao hears a sniffle and realizes it’s his own. _When did he start crying?_

“Minghao,” Junhui continues, “ _My_ job as _your_ best friend is to make sure you are happy and healthy and okay in every sense of the word. I don’t care if I end up dead in a ditch as long as you are above ground and smiling. What you feel is important and valuable and I don’t want you feeling differently. Now, as you have stated oh so many times, I am an idiot. So please explain to me without the missing sentences, what has you all worked up?”

“You’re going to leave,” Minghao whispers. 

“I’m never going to leave you. Don’t say that.” Jun’s hands wrap around his shoulders, his thumbs pressing soft circles into the fabric of Minghao’s top. 

Minghao takes a deep breath before starting. “I need you to promise me you won’t say anything until I’m done. Okay?” 

Junhui nods, eyes still searching. 

“I have always cared about you more than my other friends. I thought at first it was because you took me under your wing and you helped me with my Korean. Then I thought it was because not only did you do that but you also were my best friend. I was sure that because you were my best friend in the entire world that it was okay that I wanted to hug you more and hold your hand and constantly be around you. It wasn’t until college and coming out that I realized that it’s not just that. It is to a degree. You are and will always be my best friend, no matter what. You made high school bearable, and you never abandoned me, and it’s because of all this that I’m able to say with confidence that I’m in love with you. I mean, to be fair, Mingyu and some of the others helped with understanding it more but still.

The point is I’m literally crazy for you. I don’t know how, because you’re ridiculous and a little stupid and make me want to rip my hair out 80% of the time. But I also know because you’re ridiculous and you constantly make me smile and you have the biggest heart and you’re annoyingly attractive and you’re my best friend. So because I’m in love with you and because you’re my best friend, all I wanted was to make sure you were happy. I wanted you to find love, even if it wasn’t with me. I knew I had no shot, but I knew it didn’t matter. All that has ever mattered it whether you were okay. I set you up on dates. I helped when your dates went southward. Hell, I took a beating for you from some crazy ex of a girl I’ll bet you never even slept with. 

I’m telling you this, not so that you fall in love with me or anything ridiculous. I’m telling you this because you deserve to know. As your best friend, I should have said something earlier so you don’t have to deal with it like this. I’m sorry Jun. I’m so so sorry.”

Minghao looks up finally, having run out of air in his lungs to see Junhui’s face radiating with a cocktail of emotions that Minghao couldn’t even begin to describe.

“How drunk are you?” Junhui asks.

“I barely drank a quarter of my vodka sprite. Why?” 

“Because I wanted to make sure this isn’t the alcohol talking.”

“It’s not,” Minghao mumbles

And then he is being kissed. 

By Junhui.

_Minghao is being kissed by Junhui._

He knows he wasn’t responding and he’s panicking a bit, so he pushed away, stumbling backward. 

“Why would you do that,” he whispers, terrified of the answer.

“Because I’ve been wanting to do that since high school.”

“What?” Minghao isn’t even going to try with complex sentences.

“I had this massive crush on you in high school. But, you know, you weren’t out yet. When we got to college and you came out I didn’t want to pressure you into dating or anything. Then, when I finally worked up the courage to start flirting with you, you just batted it away like I was annoying. So, I decided it was easier to date around and try to get over you, while remaining you best friend, than it was to lose you and our years of friendship because you thought I was annoying,” Junhui rambles out, and Minghao’s beginning to feel lightheaded.

“You’re still annoying.”

“I’m sitting here telling you that I like you too and you’re going to tell me I’m annoying?”

“I’ve loved you the entire time I’ve called you names. Don’t expect it to change just because you claim to like me.”

“Of course not.” Junhui laughs. There is a comfortable silence before he speaks up again. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please?”

Minghao smiles as he kisses Junhui. All of the pieces in his puzzle beginning to align.

Maybe, he’d set Junhui up on a few more dates. 

He was pretty sure he knew who they’d be with too.

 

( The next family dinner has turned into a “who can coo the most at the new relationship” party.

“I feel like a proud mother,” Jeonghan weeps, dabbing at his dry eyes.

“I can’t believe this actually happened,” Jihoon mutters, staring at the red-faced pair, who Jisoo is currently attempting to give a sex-talk to.

“It’s cute though,” Soonyoung says. “They’ve been waiting for this for a while.”

“They? I thought it was one-sided almost completely? I thought Minghao was going to die of a broken heart!” Seokmin exclaims.

“No way,” Wonwoo chimes from the adjacent couch. “He may not have told me directly, but the way he treats and talks about Minghao is completely different from everyone else. You could hear it in his voice.”

“Yeah! You should have heard him panicking on the night Minghao-hyung got in that fight!” Chan says, forgetting how loud his voice could go. 

“What fight?” Seungcheol asks, standing. The room had fallen to a hush.

“Chan, we agreed not to talk about that, I thought?” Minghao says, still from all the eyes on him.

Chan’s wide eyes shone with guilt but before he could say anything, Minghao speaks again. “It’s alright. I’m not annoyed. I just didn’t think I’d have to explain this to them.”

“You got in a fight?” Seungkwan asks.

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Minghao says.

“Um, yes it was?” Junhui breaks in.

“You’re supposed to help me here?” Minghao gasps, offended and a little betrayed.

“You nearly got yourself killed because of some crazy drunk!”

“He was going to hurt you!” 

“This would be adorable if it were fiction but would someone please tell us what’s going on so that I can stop Jeonghan from having a panic attack?” Jisoo says, calm as ever. The aforementioned hyung, however was busy pacing and running a hand through his hair, mumbling nonsense under his breath.

“We were walking to Minghao’s after practice one day and as we were passing this bar, some guy stumbled out started yelling at Jun and punched him in the face. Before Chan and I could do anything Minghao sent us back to his place and took on this huge drunk asshole all by himself like some sort of martyr,” Soonyoung says. “When he got back to his place I thought I was hallucinating. He looked like he had been through hell and back.”

“The guy was an idiot, but he knew how to throw a punch,” Minghao concedes.

“Is this why you didn’t go anywhere for like a week a few months ago?” Mingyu calls, scandalized that he was lied to.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you guys worrying. I was fine. BamBam was super helpful, as were these three,” Minghao responds, pointing to the others who had been there. 

“I should have stayed to help you,” Junhui mutters, to which Minghao smacks his arm.

“You would have been hurt. Absolutely not.”

“And there they go being gross again.”

“Shut up, Hansol, it’s true love,” Jeonghan snaps, quieting the younger boy.

As conversation returned to normal, Minghao turns to his boyfriend and whispered quietly, “Hey. I love you.”

Junhui smiles and presses a light kiss to his temple. “I love you too.”

Minghao has never been happier listening to the sound of his friends’ groans as he kisses Wen Junhui full on the mouth, without a plan of stopping in the near future. )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was worth the read! 
> 
> Please leave and kudos and comments if you enjoyed! It makes my day seeing people's reactions to my writing.
> 
> Also feel free to scream with my about kpop and other random nonsense on my  Tumblr!!
> 
> edit*** I tried to hyper link my Tumblr but it's not working so I'm @roma-struggles there!!!!
> 
> <3333


End file.
